


Club Matoki

by StarlightVixxen



Category: B.A.P, Monsta X (Band), VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-15 18:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13036803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightVixxen/pseuds/StarlightVixxen





	1. Chapter 1

    The night was wet and gloomy. A tall dark haired gentleman with sharp features walks to a ornate gate and enters the front garden of a large mansion. He enters the home, where a tall man waited and greeted him. Himchan just handed him the coat he was just wearing and walked to a office to the left side. After settling into his chair behind a very large ornate cherry desk, he undid the top couple buttons of his shirt and started working. Yongguk stepped into the office, Himchan didn't even acknowledged his presence. 

     "Plans for the party this weekend are going smoothly. Everyone is already talking about it."

    Himchan just nods his head and continues working on his computer. Planning a party like this, took a lot out of him, and that doesn't include the normal running of his business. He is thankful for Yongguk and the rest of his friends who help him run this place. Without their help, he wouldn't be able to enjoy his own time with his toys. Yongguk sits down across from Himchan with his known big gummy smile. They continue talking about the upcoming party plans and guest list. 

    There is a sudden commotion as they hear running coming down the hall. Following the running is more running with yelling. Himchan and Yongguk look at each other before standing up to go investigate the commotion. They turn the corner to see that Youngjae has Daehyun blocked into a corner and is holding a long riding crop, threating to beat Daehyun with it.

     "Dae, I'm going to beat you black and blue. You ruined all my hard work on the tables. What made you and Zelo think you could use the club as a skating rink. Channie will be pissed and the party is tomorrow afternoon." 

     Himchan and Yongguk couldn't help but laugh at the situation. Daehyun is getting hit across the shoulders with the riding crop while he is curled up in the corner laughing. At the sound of the hyungs laughing, Jae stopped and turned around. His eyes got as big as saucers seeing Himchan and Yongguk laughing. Himchan just went forward and took the crop from Jae's hands.

     " Jae, go find Uppie and have him help you fix the tables. Dae, you and Zelo will be punished after the party. Everyone needs to help out. But for now, you two will be sent to the kitchens and help with the dishes till further notice."

     They both nod their heads and turn to get out of there quickly. They were very lucky this time that Himchan was easy on them and didn't want to push their luck. Jae went to find Uppie to fix the tables and Dae went off to find Zelo so they could be banished to the kitchens. Himchan decided to take this time to walk around the club to make sure the rooms were ready for the party this weekend. 

     First place he went to was the kitchen to inform the staff Dae and Zelo's punishment. They chuckled and understood. They spent a few minutes going over the menu and wine lists. After everything was settled, Himchan went into the ballroom area where the tables were set up. Jae and Uppie were fixing the few tables that were knocked over. A few vases were broke but not to much damage. Luckily the stage at the far end of the ballroom hasn't been damaged. Its pretty obvious that Zelo was trying to teach Daehyun how to skateboard again. Himchan went up on the stage to check the supplies, a crop was missing. Well this is where Youngjae got the riding crop from. Himchan placed it back in its place. He then went over to the X frame by the table and make sure the restraints were in good condition. He didn't want anyone to get hurt at the party that wasn't intentional.

     Leaving the ballroom, he went to the grand staircase to check the upper rooms. There would be five smaller rooms and two of the master rooms open during the party. The others would be secured. Pleased with everyones work, he sent all the employees home. The club is closed till after the party so its nice and quiet. He found the others waiting for him in the front lobby, after locking everything up they headed to a large house about a half a mile behind the club. 

     Himchan laughs to himself as he sees Daehyun take off running with Youngjae chasing him and screaming at him. Poor Zelo is following them to keep Jae from killing Dae. 

     "Gukkie, what are we going to do with those boys?" chuckling 

     "I am sure we can come up with some ideas Chan" with a side look and sly grin on his face

     This just caused Himchan to bust out laughing even more. They had quickly gotten to the house, Dae headed straight to the dining room for the buffet that the staff had left for them. Everyone else followed behind, knowing if they also didn't eat nothing would be left for them later. While everyone was eating, they were discussing final preparations for the party. As the hour was growing late, Himchan sent everyone to bed. Telling them to make sure to sleep in late, since the party would last until early morning hours. With that everyone went to their rooms. Zelo went with Yongguk, Jongup with Himchan, and Jae and Dae went to their room. 

      

     

      

 

     

     

 


	2. Chapter 2

  It was mid afternoon before everyone started waking up and preparing for the day. After a light breakfast they headed over to the club. Zelo was of course on his skateboard, while the others walked down discussing the final touches needed. As they got closer Dae and Jae both took off, they knew that Dae was going to try and sneak some food from the party supplies. They got to the back garden area and can hear Dae let out a high pitched scream. Himchan and Yongguk just start laughing knowing that the head cook probably caught Dae and smacked his hand with her  large wooden spoon. Besides being an amazing cook for his parties, being able to keep Dae in line was a bonus for Himchan. They came in to see Dae shaking his hand to take the sting of the smack away, he starts to pout and wanders off to do dishes with Zelo. They came in and the cook gave them a smile and rolled her eyes, causing them to chuckle at Dae's antics again. 

  Guests would start arriving in a couple hours so Himchan and Yongguk took a final walk around to make sure everything was ready. Last thing that they needed to do was inspect the staff in the ballroom. Since most guests were bringing their own toys, they only had a dozen wait staff. The six females were dressed in Lolita style maid outfits, where as the six males were wearing form fitting black leather pants, with a deep maroon red dress shirt. Himchan assigned two males and two females to handle the rooms upstairs, one male and female to handle the stage area, another male and female to handle the buffet tables and the rest will mingle with guest with drinks. With that everyone went to their stations to await the guests. 

  A few minutes later, lots of laughing and talking can be heard from the lobby area. 

 "Well Hakyeon, I knew you would be first to arrive. Will you be doing any scenes tonight?" asked Himchan as he gave a Hakyeon a hug.

  "I had thought about it Channie. We will have to see how things go." He said with a light laugh. 

  "A new collar Leo?" Zelo asked while helping get coats put away. Leo just nodded his head.

  Dae and Jae were dragging Hongbin and Hyuk to the dining area. Ken found Uppie and they went off to talk, whereas Gukkie and Ravi went off to talk. They found at the last party they both loved to rap so now when they can, they meet and talk about it. At that time, more people entered very loudly. Himchan and Hakyeon didn't need to turn to know that it was Minhyuk arguing with Kihyun about something. Minhyuk is probably doing it on purpose just make sure Kihyun really leaves marks on him tonight. They were quickly followed by Shownu, Wonho, IM, Jooheon, and Hyungwon. Greeting were given to everyone as they headed to the ballroom. By the time all the guests arrived, there was close to a hundred people in the ballroom. Everyone was enjoying themselves.

  Himchan did these parties only once or twice a year. Major players in all industries are here. This was the time, that they could do a lot of under the table business without fear of any information getting leaked. HImchan prided himself and his staff on their tight security and privacy rules. And his friends help provide all the entertainment for the evening. It was about thirty minutes into the socializing, when there was a round applause. Himchan looked up to see Kihyun putting Minhyuk into the restraints on the stage. Now he knows for sure that Minhyuk was being bratty on purpose, Minmin loves the pain but he gets off even more on the humiliation of being watched during punishment. After Kihyun double checks the restraints, he goes over to the table to look at the toys that were laid for them to use. His fingers gently caress each one as he goes down the line till he decides on a soft leather paddle that looks like it could be used for playing ping pong. 

  He takes the few steps over to the frame where he can hear Minmin's gentle breathing. He reaches out to rub his hand over Min's leather clad ass. In a rapid quick movement, Kihyun's arm swung and the paddle slammed onto Min's ass with a loud slapping sound. As the paddle made contact, Min lets out a loud screech of shock that turns into a moan of pleasure. The crowd looks on in joy, loudly counting the number of hits until Kihyun gets to the number fifteen. Min's ragged breathing could be heard through the room, when Kihyun was done. Himchan walks up onto the stage to view the crowd.

  "Ladies and Gentlemen, I am pleased to let you know that due to popular demand, Wonho and Hyungwon will be dancing again for your pleasure. They will be starting in one hour in the small dance room."

  As soon as he was done, several ladies and a few gentlemen headed to the buffet table to start getting their plates. Himchan knew as soon as they got their food they were heading to the dance room. It only holds twenty people, so they are going to go stake their places. Himchan might have to see about a monthly show, he is sure tickets for it would sell fast. He will have to remember to talk to Wonho about this later tonight. Right now he is wandering around the guest, making small conversation and seeing that everyone is enjoying themselves. He found Shownu and N talking together, and went to join them. 

  "Another great party Himchan." N cheerfully voiced. Shownu just nodded in agreement.

  "Thanks guys, could not have done without your guys help also. Shownu, had an idea about doing a monthly dance show with Wonho and Hyungwon. Tickets would fly out the door. Think about it and talk to them, then get back to me in a few weeks about it. But I think I am going to get my toy and head to my private rooms, I have been so stressed with the party. I know you guys have everything under control, if you need anything ask Gukkie."

  They both nod with a knowing grin on their faces. They know how much pleasure their toys can bring. Himchan went off to go find Uppie. Uppie was with Ken in the back garden. Ken was beatboxing while Uppie was dancing. The guests in the garden area were clapping and enjoying watching the show. There was a large round of applause when they got done and took their bows. Uppie noticed Himchan behind everyone, he leaned into Ken to whisper in his ear. Ken then smiled and nodded as Uppie walked away. Himchan took him by the waist and they headed to their private playroom on the third floor of the club. 

  

  


End file.
